


Family relationship

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 乱伦关系教父子结婚了JSP是他们俩的儿子父母子3P哈双性





	Family relationship

“这不公平！”詹姆抗议，“说好了今晚是我的！”

而他抗议的对象——小天狼星正一脸得意洋洋地挺动着，哈利被他操得瘫软在床，整个人是意乱情迷，身体只随着小天狼星的动作而前后晃动。他的母亲柔声媚叫，每一声都勾得他内心发痒。

“嗯啊……好深……”

“深不好吗？”小天狼星低头轻吻爱人的额头，“够不够爽？”

“爽……啊啊啊……好舒服……”被操弄的男人满脸潮红，双手开始胡乱地抓揉着自己的胸部，“再……再来……”

詹姆更加生气了。

“你都把他操熟了。”男孩抱怨，“我还怎么操他啊！”

“臭小子……”小天狼星总算分神去回答了对方，他把哈利抱起身，让后者坐在了自己的腿上，这个姿势使得哈利被操得黏糊糊的小嘴吃下了更多的肉棒，他甚至抽搐了起来，双手探下被操开的蜜穴，哈利没有片刻停顿便开始主动扭动腰肢，他扬起脑袋，每一次的骑上骑下都伴随着极大声的呻吟。小天狼星低骂了一声，连忙抓住哈利的臀瓣大力搓揉，顺势借力狠狠地向上顶弄。

“咿呀——别……哈啊……”哈利被他顶得快要高潮，分开两侧的双腿微微并拢，“轻一点……嗯啊……”

“你儿子也想操你。”小天狼星气喘吁吁地笑了，“你要怎么把我们都吃进去啊？”

“嗯嗯……后、后面……啊啊啊……”哈利颤抖着稍微撅起了屁股，他向后伸出双手，自己掰开了浑圆白嫩的臀肉，露出了那抽动的淡粉色的褶皱，“詹姆……嗯啊……可、可以用这里……啊……”

“操。”小天狼星和詹姆同时骂道，而前者带着醋意开口，“你从来就不会这么主动对我。”

“那是因为你这个变态总喜欢强奸妈咪。”詹姆三下五除二地脱下了所有衣服甩到一边，他猴急地爬到床上，带着几乎是虔诚的目光看着哈利甩动的乳房，“好几次我都以为是真的，差点就要通知傲罗了。”

“被强奸的就是他们的头子。”小天狼星毫无愧疚的说，“你懂什么，哈利喜欢这么玩，对不对？”

“嗯嗯……是……我喜欢……嗯啊……喜欢你、你狠狠地……操我……”

“操，那你还叫成那样。”詹姆也酸溜溜地开口，“你喜欢？嗯？喜欢被男人的肉棒操开侵犯？”男孩抓住了哈利的双腕，直把人往自己的怀里带，“你还真是个骚货，妈咪……”他胡乱舔弄哈利的耳廓，舌头往耳洞里抽插，把身前晃动着的娇小身体搞得颤个不停，詹姆没有直接插入，他紧贴着哈利的后面，只是整体往哈利的身上撞，肉棒碾过臀缝，顶住细腰，每一次的着落点都不一样，引得哈利尖叫连连，不由得夹紧了前面的小嘴。

“操你的，”小天狼星抖了抖，“差点被你夹射。”

在他身上骑乘着的爱人动作挺缓了，哈利被詹姆欺负地哼唧个不停，嘴巴含糊地求饶说：“啊啊啊……别这样……嗯啊……詹姆……我……”

“你想儿子的大肉棒在里面，是不是？”小天狼星还是舍不得爱人委屈，双手在哈利绷紧的大腿上轻微抚摸，引导着完全被情欲支配的爱人，“说出来……”

期待的目光中，詹姆并没有停下动作。哈利抽动鼻子，又被突然撞到后腰上湿漉漉的龟头吓了一跳，他较忙开口：“是……是的……”蓬乱的黑发被汗水打湿在脸侧，绿色的眼睛被湿润得更加妖艳，看着这样的母亲，詹姆其实早就忍不住了，他呼哧带喘，迫切地去抓揉起哈利柔软的乳房，后者在他的怀里扭动，又被小天狼星趁机狠狠地飞快地插了好多下，整个人终是招架不住地哭了出来，“妈咪……唔……妈咪想要……你的肉棒……啊啊……在里面……”

这句话不止让詹姆彻底失去理智，也差点要了小天狼星的命，他一把搂住了哈利，体型的巨大差距下，哈利就像只小兽一般轻趴在了爱人强壮的胸前，前面的小嘴吃着老公的肉棒，屁股自觉地撅高一些，又熟练地吞下了身后儿子粗暴插入的老二。

“嗯啊！！”哈利攥紧了拳头，被詹姆这么一操，他的乳房紧紧地压在了小天狼星的身上。哈利颤抖了许久，在父子二人长喘着感叹他体内的感觉时哭喊。

詹姆啪啪作响地开始操着他的屁股，而因为詹姆的用力，哈利同时在小天狼星的身上来回晃动，前面因为没有调整肉棒的角度而被操得生疼，一时间完全没有任何快感，只有被蹂躏肆虐的痛苦折磨着他，使得他本能地挣扎，想要逃离前后夹击的侵犯。

“你怎么哭成这样？”小天狼星察觉到了，他捧起哈利的脸蛋，动作温柔地蹭掉了脸上的泪水，“我们操疼你了？”

“嗯，”哈利委屈巴巴地咬住了下唇，“好疼……唔嗯——”

他被小天狼星吻住，感到有双手摸到了下面，含住的肉棒被调整了角度，他的嘴巴被放开，小天狼星的吻移到了脖颈：“这样呢？”

尖端正好抵住了那一点，哈利打了个颤，而身后的詹姆也找到了具体位置，开始更准确地戳刺起来。

他连忙点头，开始恢复腰部的节奏。哈利趴在小天狼星的身上扭动屁股取悦詹姆，又主动地在小天狼星的胸肌上挤压自己的胸部，他带着哭腔呻吟，在逐渐攀升的快感中求着小天狼星：“嗯……快动一动……”

小天狼星无奈地摇头：“你能受得了？”

“能……嗯嗯……快、快动……”身后的抽插有力又迅速，带来的爽快盖过了前面，让哈利觉得莫名的空虚，他催促对方，带着情欲的撒娇声勾得小天狼星再不多说，一把圈住哈利的细腰，下一秒就挺进了最深处。

哈利不及防地发出了像小猫一样的叫声，父子二人都笑了，两个人对了下眼神，却不是为了更默契的抽插，相反，他们坏笑着故意错开了彼此的节奏。小天狼星挺进最深处时，詹姆便抽出来好些，等到詹姆一口气地彻底插进去，相撞出极大的啪啪声时，小天狼星又抽了出来，龟头挤压着阴蒂，又浅浅地捣弄粘稠湿润的阴道。哈利呜咽着求饶：“不要……嗯啊啊啊……别……”

“什么？你不要我们操了？”小天狼星恶劣地偷笑，瞬间就停了下来，而詹姆也配合地不再动作，两根肉棒都抽离了，哈利皱紧眉头，语气又焦急又可怜：“不是……唔……你们别欺负我……”

只一句话便让二人都投降了。他们重新插进哈利的体内，体贴地同时抽动，同时接纳两个肉棒的感觉刺激着哈利，最终把他推到高潮，那景象漂亮极了，黑发绿眼的男人全身透粉，美丽的线条抖动着，艳丽的五官终于从痛苦中放松，一瞬间的释放伴随着尖叫般的呻吟，他感到前后都在被不断地填满着——

小天狼星把人搂紧怀里，在抗议中不停地亲吻哈利的脸蛋和鼻尖，詹姆也急着要亲，却被小天狼星严肃地拒绝：“走开！”

“操都让我操了。”男孩翻了个白眼，“等着吧，老头子，你总不会一直在家。”

“他要是敢强奸你，你就叫傲罗来。”小天狼星轻嗅着哈利的脖颈，引得后者虚弱地笑了。

“嘿！”詹姆抗议，“这不公平！”

都没有抽出的二人对视了一眼，心里又开始盘算下一轮的事了。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
